


He Is The Wishmaster

by AnaWolf



Category: Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, attempt at poerty, dark atmosphere, free form, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaWolf/pseuds/AnaWolf
Summary: If you ever find the Fire Opal, just be careful... If you awaken the creature... Well, take a risk. Make a wish.





	He Is The Wishmaster

**The Wishmaster**

There is a stone someday you may find.  
Red as blood, a rare thing, the Opal of Fire.  
Don't be fooled by this beauty.  
For a single breath or just a warm touch.  
Is enough to wake what lies inside.

Hear me whisper this secret inside your mind,  
The reason why this gem has such a shade  
It's only so because many times has it been  
Bathed in the sweet blood of innocents.

Right before you will stand the djiin.  
"Your wishes" he says "will be satisfied".  
"So give in, tell me your secret desire".  
Go on, take a risk… And make a wish.

Devouring all hope in your heart.  
He is the Wishmaster, he is despair,  
Turning reality into a never ending nightmare.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.  
He smells your fears and knows your dreams.  
Your heart's secrets are calling out to him.  
Wherever you go, there he will be.

What's before you is your deepest dread.  
What you locked deep inside,  
Your darkest temptation.  
He will ensnare you with his illusions.  
In the end, your only wish will be  
That you were long ago dead.

Stories and fables are just masks and disguises,  
Created by those who tried to wrap darkness with lies.  
He is the Master of the wishes you dare not say.  
Can you feel it yet? Your sanity's slipping away.

"Whatever you wish for, it shall be granted".  
Your heart cries then, what's to blame  
In trying to get what you always craved for?

"A rare jewel or perhaps great fame?  
Death of your enemy, sweet revenge.  
Eternal beauty, maybe a lover's heart?  
Or more riches than you can spend?  
A mansion filled with pieces of art?  
All this is now within your reach  
Just take a risk, make a wish."

Blurring lines of what's real, he defies all reason.  
"Sweet child, just give in to your passions".  
But as he holds your beating heart in his paws,  
He will pierce your soul with his claws.

Please, take heed of what I say.  
Words are double edged blades.  
Do you see, how your soul is the prize.  
And death will not be the end?

Hear me, I'm always here.  
At your side, I whisper.  
Your craving for a heavenly bliss,  
Is what will lead you to an abyss.  
Still, a wish must be made.  
Such is the rule of the game.  
So go on, take a risk.  
And make a wish.

* * *

So here is another attempt at writing poems! Though I think this one is not that bad... Maybe?... Perhaps? * _sound of crickets_ *. Damn...

Well, I don't think there is much to say about this... Except that sometimes, while writing it, I thought that it would be cool if I knew how to play some instrument (or maybe use some softwares I've heard about, that you can use to compose music?) and sing, so I could make this into a song... It would be fun! ( _Even if, chances are, I'd make people's ears bleed_ ).

Criticism is really appreciated!


End file.
